Ichimaru muses
by Nanashi Bakemono
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around our 3rd division captain. a look into his mind......
1. Suprise

Ichimaru Gin always liked surprises, ignoring the fact that for him to be surprised would mean he was caught off guard and pissed.

Yes, Ichimaru loved surprises.

So, when Hitsugaya Toushiro released his power and became serious, he was surprised.

To think a captain would care that much about a comrade or maybe more in his opinion was very rare.

So he watched and played with the prodigy captain, wondering if he had any more surprises up his little sleeve.

The next surprise was very surprising. To think he, Ichimaru Gin, would be caught and have his forearm iced was just not believable.

But he himself had a surprise. How lovely it was to watch the little prodigy captain be devastated! But then the final act was ruined by her, Mastumoto Ringiku.

Very disappointing. To have his beautiful surprise thwarted by a mere vice captain.

Though the last surprise was the best.

He basked in the shocked faces of the ryoka and his past fellow shinigami.

But had they actually thought about it, they would understand. If they actually looked into the minds of the three traitors, they wouldn't have been so surprised that it happened.

But there was still one thing. One thing Ichimaru just couldn't fathom at all.

It kept nagging him at the back of his head and no matter how many times he tried he just couldn't figure it out.

How could a mere ryoka be able to improve his strength so much in such a short period of time? To be on par with Kuchiki Byakuya after only a month (AN: not sure about this) of training!

It was ridiculous! Unheard of! Yet it was true. And so, Ichimaru would ponder. He would sit down in a peaceful and comfortable spot to just think. To think and wonder about the ryoka called Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Nanashi Bakemono:**

Hey! Hope you liked the story! I haven't written many Bleach fanfics in a while so I satisfied myself with this. To fans of Art of Deceiving! Half way finished chapter two and it will be posted up soon! So sorry for the wait!

does anyone know where I can download the full version of Ouran High school Hostclub's opening? It's called Sakura Kiss. Thanx!


	2. A Morbid Drink

**Chapter 2: A Morbid Drink**

_By Nanashi Bakemono_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Bleach.

He never was interested in anything before.

A mellow character, a sinister ever-present smile located on his pale skin, the curved eyes that never betrayed any thoughts.

So, the question was why would he go?

Why did he leave?

But she knew, he knew and as did everyone else, that one of these things was bound to happen.

Was he just fascinated by the power of those vile creatures?

Was he lured by Aizen?

One would never know.

It was a fatal blow to her and the nervous lieutenant, but expected none the less.

Funny, isn't it? That you know it's going to happen and yet you can't help but try to fight the inevitable.

He was strong. Strong enough, so why did he go?

Why did he leave the first time, anyway?

Was it because of her? Was it himself? Was it just because she had turned useless and was no longer needed?

All she knew was that night, she had cried.

Cried because of him.

Cried because she was alone.

Cried because he didn't care for her anymore.

These thoughts were useless.

A sake cup was slammed hard onto the rickety wooden table.

The liquid swished from side to side, threatening to spill over the edge of the fragile cup.

Staring into the liquid, they looked into their reflection.

Dried, puffy, red eyes strained to stay awake, caused by over-exertion and lack of sleep.

It was her fault wasn't it? Always, ne? Always her fault……

Elsewhere, a young man sat on an old stool staring into nothing. His blank gaze was just that….blank. His eyes clouded over as past memories surfaced into his mind.

Was he just a failure? Was it because of him that he left? Wasn't he a lieutenant? He was supposed to keep things in check! Be there when his captain needed it! Yet, his captain always seemed content. Though his smiles were creepier rather than happy, he seemed capable and he praised him sometimes-it didn't matter the number which was less than a few, even after so many years as long as he was praised, everything was okay. He would be content and he assumed his captain would be too. What a load of bull.

A sound of a sake glass clinking against the door could be heard. Which aroused him from his thinking.

"Arrr, meee welllllcummmm?" a slurred voice echoed from within the hallway outside the room he was currently residing in.

Gracefully, he lifted himself from the stool and crossed the room, opening the door with a click.

Gesturing to an empty couch on the far left side of the room, he led the way.

She sat down, sake bottle and cups in hand.

"We're suckers aren't weeee? Hehe, we bakas!"

Tears streaked down her pale face. A smile of sadness and misery was added and the room was silent, save the sound of sake carelessly being poured into a pair of sake cups.

It didn't matter. They didn't care. And for once they didn't have to do anything, say anything or feel anything. Here, together, they let their minds drift, to more pleasant days and past happiness.

And the cups clinked, as they drank into the night.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, it's been a while. This is drabble 2 of the Ichimaru musings. Hope you like it.

The main characters are pretty obvious. Please comment and tell me what you think.

More chapters and stories to be updated soon.

_Nanashi Bakemono_


End file.
